herofandomcom-20200223-history
Candy (Smile Pretty Cure!)
Candy is a sheep-like fairy, one of two main mascots in Smile Pretty Cure!. She alongside Pop, came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them in collecting the Cure Decor, in order to defend the peace in Märchenland. She loves fashion. Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~". She is later revealed to be the daughter of Queen Royale. Appearance Candy has pale pink (almost white) fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. Personality Personality wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about Miyuki and the girl's status as Pretty Cures. She can be a Crybaby, a bit childish and can get easily scared when saddened. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. She doesn't know the human world very well so Miyuki explains the customs. When she has trouble or worries, like not being any help for the Pretty Cures, she asks for advice from Reika. Powers/Abilities Cure Candy During Episode 8, Miyuki and Candy accidentally switched bodies due to Majorina's rings. Because of this, Candy (in Miyuki's body) could not transform into Cure Happy because she was not the actual Cure. However, Miyuki (in Candy's body) was able to transform, not into Cure Happy, but into a parody named Cure Candy. Cure Candy's outfit looks exactly like Happy's, and they share a similar transformation sequence. However, Cure Candy has her own introductory phrase and alter ego name. Also, Cure Candy carries the Smile Pact on her back, much like a backpack, instead of having it attached at her right hip. Like Happy, Cure Candy is able to perform purification attack Happy Shower, though she uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. Tiara Mode In Episode 12, Candy was shown to be essential in allowing the Cures to achieve Tiara Mode. Due to her strong wish to become the Cures' power, she managed to produce the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors needed for the power-up. Royal Rainbow Burst In Episode 32, Candy helps Princess Cures to perform their third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst by activating the Royal Clock. Trivia *Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~", which means "curly", and this is probably a pun on her curly ears and tail. *Candy's ears resemble lollipops. This is a possible reason for why she is named Candy. Candy is also the only mascot whose appearance changes nearly every episode. *Candy's design bears similarities to many of the mascots from previous seasons. Her sheep-like appearance mirrors to the sheep that appeared in the Aesop The Wolf and the Sheep. *Candy and Pop are the second mascot sibling pair in the series, the first two being Pollun and Lulun. *Candy's voice actress, Ikue Ōtani, is famous for voicing Pikachu from Pokemon and Chopper from One Piece. She has also voiced Olivier from the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! movie, and Hana-chan from Ojamajo DoReMi, another Toei series. **A Running-Gag in Candy's role is when she is paired with Miyuki Hoshizora, who is voiced by Misato Fukuen. In the Pokemon series, Fukuen voiced Oshawott while Ōtani voiced Pikachu. *A running gag in the first few episodes is that Candy keeps getting mistaken for a different kind of animal doll much to Candy's dismay. These include a sheep, a tanuki (raccoon dog), a piglet etc. *Candy, in her Parody Cure Form, is a tribute to Love Momozono's alter Cure ego, Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure! *Candy is also the second mascot to switch bodies with a cure. The first being Tart switching bodies with Inori Yamabuki. **She is also the second mascot to transform into a cure, Cure Happy. The first being Tart transforming into Cure Pine. (Not including Milk because she is not counted as a cure when transform into Milky Rose). *The brooch that Royale Candy is wearing is the same clover brooch used in Fresh Pretty Cure! just with different colors and one more leaf. *Candy is the seventh mascot to turn into a human. Others Being Coco, Nuts, Milk, Syrup, Siren (though she didn't really count as a mascot), and Pop. Gallery Candymiyuki.jpg|Candy in Miyuki's body. Miyukicandy.jpg|Miyuki in Candy's body. Happycandy.jpg|Cure Candy Babycandy.jpg|Baby Candy Candy new form.jpg|Royal Candy tumblr_ptlsxi7yld1ynee4co4_1280.png|Royal Candy appears in Hugtto Precure Merchandise Candykey2.jpg 114786.jpg 8882687.jpg 6499564.jpg Giantcanduplush.jpg ban975117_0.jpg smile happy candy.jpg Navigation Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Pure Good Category:Magical Girls Category:Mentor Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fairies Category:Mutated